Excerpt Of the Voice Melissa
by charming writer
Summary: This's an excerpt from "The Voice" showcasing a what if scenario of Mel's performances from the season 1 show if she ever appeared on that which I set 2 years earlier than it originally came out in coinciding when "The Charmed Ones" were magic free after "The Ultimate Battle" centring round, the live shows.
1. Excerpt Of The Voice Melissa

**Excerpt Of The Voice Melissa****  
**  
**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "The Voice" whatsoever which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions though I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed****  
****who is Piper Halliwell's future daughter and my original fan fiction character.******

**Authors Notes:**** This Is an excerpt from "The Voice" showcasing a what if scenario of one of Mel's performances from the season one show if she ever****  
****appeared on that which I set two years earlier than it originally came out in coinciding when "The Charmed Ones" were magic free after "The****  
****Ultimate Battle". This's not related to any of the performance's which happened on their but done just for my amusement centred round, the live****  
****shows.******

The title card and guitar strum sounded out as the reality tv show "The Voice USA" came back onscreen after its annual advertisement break with host Carson Daly on stage talking.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen." "Now it's the turn of Melissa Hale from San Francisco California and her mentor and coach Adam Levine."

A bell rang out as the five foot six inch emerald-green eyed and auburn red-haired Melissa Hale emerged smiling against a red background with her five foot eleven inch brown hair hazel eye coloured coach Adam standing opposite against her split with a black line going down the middle.

The scene changed to one of the shows photo style looking rehearsal studio's which had a "Team Adam" placard situated on the far back-end wall in the middle of the room. A black, grand piano placed on the left hand side yellow stars littered all around and the two people sitting down on the brown wooden step leading up to the top part of the floor talking.

"Okay so the competitions really heating up now Melissa," Adam spoke to her which she nodded replying "Yep," "& everyone's out there trying to beat the other one, and score votes from the members of the public which we want to get lots of," The man continued spouting.

"Of course," Mel waggled again stating.

"'Cause I don't just think you're a one trick pony you know." "You're here to stay." "Not just because you're the first real over thirty five women on here who looks, sings and plays like she's in her twenties but the fact your multi-talented also which the public like and we want to grab." "So I was thinking since you did "Mr Rock & Roll" by Amy Macdonald last week on guitar we should strip you back right down to basics this  
week and just have you on stage by yourself playing piano singing a sultry ballad with nothing else added making it sound like you're in a recording studio writing a song so everyone out there knows the real Melissa Hale and ,that a thirty nine year-old woman can do well out there in the music industry just as younger people do."

"Absolutely," The woman giggled opposite saying.

"So if you're up for that then we can get started okay," Adam commented.

"I'm totally up for that yeah," Mel replied "Bring it on."

"Yay! That's my lady," The Maroon 5 frontman smiled happily high fiving Melissa who done that back also before shifting to Adam sitting on his own saying.

"I want America to see that a person doesn't have to be eighteen years old to have a good voice, and sing because it doesn't matter whether you're thirty five or over if you have a dream you should definitely go for it."

Mel sits by the piano with Adam & his advisor Amy Lee from Evanescence later on standing next door adjacent.

"Okay so what song have you picked to sing this week Melissa?" The woman asked.

"Well I was thinking of doing Bette Midler's "The Rose" maybe."

"Good choice," Amy uttered back.

"If Adam thinks that's alright of course," The long auburn haired woman proclaimed.

"Oh yeah absolutely," The man smiled. "See that's what I love about this girl you know she knows exactly what songs suit her best and what ones don't putting her own spin on them making them totally different from the original."

"And if she pulls it off the way you suggest," The brown-haired woman added. "Then she could very well become a frontrunner in this competition,"

"Oh no mistakes their yep," Adam finalized saying. "So"

Mel sang a little loudly whilst thumbing the proper keys on the piano so as Adam & Amy listened, on.

She stopped abruptly when she knew she was going wrong and surmised. "Hmm I was a little too loud there."

"Just a tad yeah," Amy surmised. "You want to tone it down slightly you know so you really get the song across to the audience and people watching on TV."

"Exactly yes just do what you normally do singing ballads." The five foot eleven inch man opposite remarked. "Which we know you can, sing."

"Yeah," Mel smiled admitting.

"So let's go over that again and."

Few days later Adam listened on smiling and nodding his head as Mel finished up, performing rightly on "The Voice" main stage in front of him. He  
whooped and cheered at her afterwards bating "Now that's what I'm talking about yeah."

Coming of stage Mel went over where Adam bode. "That was great Melissa." "Let's hope you recreate it Monday evening."

"I hope the public enjoy my performance and see the real Melissa Hale underneath and vote for me 'cause I love been in this competition and don't want to leave it to end yet," The woman spoke on stage sitting down whilst filming played out next.

"If Mel pulls of what she just did Monday evening," Adam exclaimed "Then she'll blow everyone else outta the water."

The red background which introduced the two people earlier on appeared with just Melissa inside that before cutting back to "The Voice" main stage where the 39-year-old female curly tied up side done hair and black satin lace body three quarter sleeve knee-length dress sat down behind a Yamaha grand piano as the audience and judges looked on whilst the first cords of the familiar song started up as Melissa sung softly into the on board attached microphone.

Some say love, it is a river. That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor. That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need.

I say love it is a flower and you its only seed.

The music had an effect on the crowd and four judges who looked on transfixed as Mel went through the bridge section before sounding the last part  
out higher.

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long.

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.

Just remember in the winter. Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies, the seed that with the sun's love. In the spring becomes the rose.

Finishing the' last few cords of she turned round to a standing ovation from the crowd and judges including Mel's immediate family clapping and cheering at her performance then.

Carson came out from the side lines and pointed his left hand at Melissa who walked up to the man whilst he spoke into his microphone gesturing. "Wow look, at that Melissa a standing ovation from the crowd and judges."

"I know yeah I can't believe it. Thank you all so much," The woman replied attentively.

"Well you had us going there Melissa which's why that happened," Carson remarked. "So let's go over to the judging panel and see what they made of that performance." "Blake?"

The country western singer seated in his chair looked on trying to call up what to say but could only come out with. "Wow. I'm"

"Speechless?" The show host finished what he was going to say.

"Totally yeah," Blake nodded "I mean there's not much I can say other than that was amazing you know." "It blew me away just blew me away."

The crowd behind cheered at his response prompting Carson to, ask Cee-Lo Green for his opinion next.

"I agree with what Blake just said you know it was amazing." "Great performance Melissa you're best yet and the best of the evening if not the series." "Good song choice Adam."

He looked down spying on him next to Christina Aquilera.

"That was hers actually," The man smarted, smiling back.

"Well it was an excellent one I mean striping you back right down to the very basic genius idea." "We all heard the real Melissa Hale on her, own no background music distracting."

The crowd applaud again as Christina butted in commenting. "Absolutely I mean when I first heard "Bette Midler's" version I thought wow that was astounding you know timeless classic but what you just did totally blast that out into the twenty first century."

Mel's family raged out sportively making the judges turn round seeing who did that.

"And not only made it cool to like older women but the fact I'm now afraid because that, performance has certainly put you out as a frontrunner in this competition."

Everyone behind her roared a third time as Adam's student said. "Thank you Christina" to the female, judge.

"Oh and whoever styled you up this evening," The diva said lastly. "Great, job by the way. You look stunning."

Melissa thanked her again as Carson pitched in. "Okay then let's go to Mel's mentor and coach Adam Levine and see what he made of that performance?"

"Amazing as usual you know." The man spoke. "I mean I get goose bumps every week watching this woman sing 'cause Mel can do anything you throw at her as she's so versatile a true musician at heart which's what "The Voice's" all about plus writes her own songs at thirty nine which I totally forget she is sometimes though as Mel looks, plays and sings like she's in her twenties and I have no grumbles with her whatsoever." "I can't fault Melissa one bit. She's a joy to work with."

The auburn haired woman smiled back at him warmly as Carson replied. "Okay next up then is Curtis Grimes and his mentor and coach Cee-Lo Green."

The knockout bell rang out again as the brown-haired country western person and 5 times Grammy award-winning singer came up against the red background split down once more by the thin black line before clambering away to their rehearsal studio which sorter looked similar Adam Levine's.

The End. 


	2. Excerpt From The Voice Semi Final

**Excerpt From The Voice Semi Final **

**Disclaimer****:**** I don't own "The Voice" whatsoever which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions, though****I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed who is the Piper Halliwell's future daughter****and my original fan fiction character. **

**Authors Notes:**** This second excerpt from "The Voice" is a sequel to the first one I wrote showcasing Adam Levine and my Charmed fan fiction character Melissa visiting San Francisco meeting her family and looking round there before singing their duet "Say Something" b****y "A Great Big World" together in the semi final with the audience and judges'****reactions to that and so forth. **

**Extra Notes:**** I know the song wasn't around the first time "The Voice" was on but for the purposes of my story it is as it suits Adam and Melissa well. **

The Voice USA main stage looked alive as its host Carson Daly came on stage talking. "Alright ladies and gentlemen next up on the Voice performing their duet together in the semifinals is Melissa Hale and her mentor and coach Adam Levine."

The knockout bell rang out showing the five foot six inch auburn red-haired woman standing alongside her five foot eleven inch brown hair, hazel eye colored coach Adam against the red background behind which passed onto them both in the "Team Adam " rehearsal studio with the black Yamaha piano by the side and team name placard on the far back-end wall.

"Okay so you've got a day of this week Melissa," Adam stated. "What're you going to do then?"

"I'm going back to San Francisco and spend time seeing everyone there again," Mel stated.

"Oh that'd be great," The Maroon five front man remarked. "Which I'd like you to come along

with me and experience if you can and meet my family after taking a look round the city," The

latter bade.

"I wouldn't mind doing that certainly," Her mentor boded. "I'd love to do it."

"Yay! Mel proclaimed before the scene changed showing Adam speaking in front of the cameras stating. "This week I got to go to San Francisco with Melissa and see the sights and sounds of her city and meet her family and other people she knows there which was very pleasing."

A black range rover appeared on screen driving down highway 1 by the Golden Gate Bridge early morning.

"Wow that's amazing every time I see it," Adam replied inside it, marvelling at the two structured architecture thing.

"It totally is yeah," His partner retaliated. "That's one of my most favorite landmarks going and not just because I live here or something."

"No I understand what you mean," The man sitting opposite commented. "So how you feel then?"

Smiling back his contestant answered. "Gobsmacked really." "I never thought I'd ever get this

far in the competition actually."

Palming his arms out Adam replied. "Well it's a testament to you as a singer and musician truly been why that's happened."

"Thank you," Mel commented sincerely.

"Because you appeal to everyone as you're a totally straight up person all about themselves, not someone else," He added as the charmed one smiled back fondly before he continued saying. "Which I saw at your blind audition and connected with right away summoning why I pushed my button for you."

His partner nodded her head agreeing. "Okay."

"Plus the fact you're the first real middle aged woman who's done well on a talent show besides eighteen year old's," The man alliterated. "And improved each week to seeing why I fast tracked you from the knock-out stage right into the semi finals which we're now in."

"Absolutely," Melissa nodded again stating.

"So one of the things you get done there is singing with me," Adam declared happily whilst they both walked down Fisherman's Wharf before being stopped by fans wanting his autograph. "Which I was thinking we could both do Say Something by A Great Big World maybe with us sitting down on chairs and you play guitar whilst my band played on in the background if you're okay with it that is,"

Mel moved her head a third time batting. "No I'm fine with it, really." " That's a good song actually."

"Well I think it is 'cause it'd suit us both vocally showing of our range, which I hope the audience and the public go for and vote for us putting you through to next weeks final which you totally deserve to be in." The Maroon five lead man spouted.

"Ah thank you Adam," The ex half white-lighter litigated.

"That's okay," He hugged her relating. "I truly mean it."

Speaking in front of the camera Adam sparked continuing. "It was really nice spending time with Melissa and seeing her love and passion for the town she grew up in."

A segment of them riding a cable car showed whilst the brown haired man plied. "Which I understand totally being born and raised in LA myself."

Pulling up outside the Halliwell manor the two people climbed out from the black range rover spying Piper, Henry, Leo, pregnant Paige with Mel and Piper's kids and the whole other people coming to see them who lived down the street shouting. "Adam! Adam!" "Whoo."

"Hi everybody," Hey said as two chaperones stood in front protecting them.

"Adam these are my cousins Piper and Paige." "Their husbands Leo and Henry." "My son and daughter Charlotte and James." "And Piper's kids, Wyatt and Chris," Melissa introduced him.

"Oh cool it's so nice to meet you all," The man replied shaking hands with them.

"You to Mr. Levine," Piper remarked politely. "Please come in."

"Thank you Piper," Adam charmed in before marvelling the house's interior as walked in.

"Wow this is amazing." "I totally love it."

"Yeah it's been in our family over a hundred years actually," Paige stated.

"Really?," The older man barked. "That's impressive."

"Dinner with Melissa's family was fantastic," Adam commented. "Piper this is outstanding." "You're a thoroughly good cook."

"Thank you Adam," The second eldest charmed one related. "I'm glad you like it."

Opening the brown wooden door up over the road in the small blue Victorian house Mel owned opposite the two walked inside her bedroom seeing the Victorian furniture and musical instruments displayed there.

"Cool room Melissa," Adam slated picking up her electric guitar from one of the walls there which Mel added. "Thanks yeah." "It is small though, hence the reason why my guitars and violin are hung up on the wall as there isn't anywhere here to stand them up really so."

Her mentor nodded answering "No I understand that totally." Prior to continuing. "And why you really love music."

He moved over to her tall bookshelf which contained all her records and DVD's. "You certainly have a lot of records here, including Latin."

"Which I use when salsa dancing," Mel relayed. "Keeps me toned and fit."

"I'll have to show you how doing it someday." The woman uttered on afterwards.

"Oh no I have two left feet when it comes to that been why I haven't gone on Dancing With The Stars yet," Adam surveyed.

"Ha, ha, ha," The other laughed remarkably.

"After viewing Mel's house opposite we went to Piper's nightclub later on where she used to sing every week," The hazel eyed person sported. "And I experienced what Mel did previously through the reaction of the regulars that went there."

The auburn haired lady sang John Lennon's "Imagine" on stage with her acoustic guitar which she'd done in the knock-out round. "I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one."

Adam spoke out to the crowd trying to support their afterwards hoping they'll vote Mel Monday evening.

"What I love about Melissa," He elated finally. "Is that she's a true artist passionate about music who loves what she's doing and has a gift but hasn't really been able to showcase that till now 'cause of family commitment so I hope the public continue voting for her and allow Mel the opportunity to do this because if anyone out there deserves to win "The Voice" and be successful through that it's definitely her.

The red background that showed the two performers earlier on just portrayed Melissa now before cutting back to "The Voice" main stage where the 39-year-old female and 26 year old male sat down on a couple of stools in the middle started playing on as Mel strummed out the first chords of the song.

The Maroon five band members belted along with them behind as Adam sung into the microphone in front softly.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Mel pitched in the next verse whilst playing on still.

"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all." "And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl."

The duo turned and looked at each other coming in harmoniously together afterwards with anguished faces as the crowd with their hands up in the air, moved them side to side swaying along with the music.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." "Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Adam spouted the third verse. "And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." before the volume rose up and grew louder, then quietened down again afterwards as the pair finished with the final words of the song together.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." "And anywhere, I would've followed you." "Say something, I'm giving up on you, Say something, I'm giving up on you." "Say something."

As the music stopped the crowd and judges got up from their chairs giving them both a standing ovation for the performance they just done then.

Carson came out from the sidelines and pointed his left hand at the mentor and protégée who stayed sat down on the stools as he spoke into his microphone gesturing. "Ladies and gentlemen Melissa Hale and Adam Levine."

Everyone round the room applauded again as the duo thanked them for their encouragement there.

"Wow that was amazing folks," The voice host retorted before uttering. "How did it feel playing with each other up there?"

"A real privilege Carson," Adam stated adjusting his right inner earpiece. "Melissa's a wonderful artist."

"Ah thanks Adam," The woman replied attentively placing her left arm against his shoulder. "No I really enjoyed duetting with him." "It was great."

"Well you certainly both made sweet music together, I think," Carson rated prior to remarking. "Which I don't know what the judges made of it."

"I thought it was great actually," The long blonde curly haired singer sparked then earning some applause from the crowd. "You both captured the emotions of the song and what it was about really ."

"Oh absolutely," Blake pitched in. "Watching you two, then I actually thought you were in a relationship going through problems together showing how you felt about one another through the music."

That response earned another wave of applause as Mel laughed out aloud at the country and western singers comment whilst Adam stipulated. "We're not that close you know Blake." Making the southerner laugh back amusingly at him.

"Well I liked it," Cee-Lo replied lastly. "You were both on form together and had great harmonies."

Melissa's family sitting a little way behind cheered on as the rapper completed saying. "Which I doubt anyone who listened to that won't pick up the phone and put you straight through to the final after that performance."

"Thank you," Mel uttered back warmly.

The crowd erupted a final time as Carson smiled. "Okay thank you for that judges." "If you want Mel to get into the final then please call the phone number on your screens below which 20 cents of that goes goes to the music arts charity."

That appeared already when he said. "The vote press buttons on the Voice Facebook, Twitter and official website page which is free or the text number finally opposite, which will cost you more and is considerably higher."

The voting information disappeared soon afterwards before Carson said finally. "Next up after the break duetting will be Christina Aquilera and her second semi finalist Frenchie Davis so go grab your cups of tea and come back then."

The title card and guitar strum sounded out as the reality TV show went off screen for its annual advertisement break

The End.


End file.
